TV and Movie Quotes
by alexisgal
Summary: My fave TV and movie quotes featuring: Hannah Montana, Phil of the Future, Unfabulous, Zoey 101, That's So Raven, Drake and Josh, Full House, E.T., The Wizard of Oz, Harry Potter all movies put together and more, trust me! R & R!
1. Hannah Montana Quotes

It's a story full of my favorite movie and TV show quotes! Its rated K+ for a reason (the naughty word Elliot says in E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial)! Here they are! 

Hannah Montana

Amber: (on Singing with The Stars) …And the Soviet Reunion!  
Hannah Montana: You mean Russia?  
Amber: Ah man! We're on there, too?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley: (at a street fair) I've GOT to have these shoes!

Oliver: Why?

Miley: I'm a girl; they're shoes. Do the math.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (Lily lands on the couch after Miley teaches her cheerleading moves)  
Jackson: How come when I landed on the couch like that you grounded me for a month?  
Robbie Ray: Because you jumped from the piano.

Jackson: Fifteen feet – a new personal best for me!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (Dolly Parton has a ringing noise coming from her head)

Miley: Aunt Dolly, I think your HAIR is ringing.

Dolly: Well hone, when you got pants as tight as mine, you gotta have SOMEHERE to put your phone!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lily: Did you just shove that pie in your face?  
Miley/Hannah: (thinking fast) It's not a real pie. It's a foaming facial wash, um, pie.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Oliver: (in his Hannah Montana loving stage) Good-bye, my love…

(Rips a Hannah Montana picture of the inside of his locker with another behind it)  
Oliver: …Hello again!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Oliver: So how'd it go with Josh?  
Miley: He LOVES Hannah Montana and they're gonna get married and…how do ya think it want, ya donut?!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Jackson: (Talking about Robbie Ray's girlfriend) Isn't she the realtor lady on the bench? You know, in front of the library?  
Lily: Your dad's dating a homeless real estate lady? Whoa! That's weird! She sells houses but yet, doesn't have one!  
Jackson: I meant the AD on the bench, Miss Einstein!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (After Miley laughs when she tells a lie)  
TV Reporter: I LOVE that laugh of yours!  
Hannah Montana: Yeah, you're gonna hear a LOT more of it!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Robbie Ray: Jackson, I didn't think I'd say this to ANY of my kids, but, why DIDN'T you break up with your sister Jackson?

Miley: (Finds out that the boy she was dating is only eleven) But…but…you said you were graduating!

Willis: I AM!

Miley: Yeah, elementary school!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Oliver: (Trying to find out who's Miley and who's Luanne) Both of you, kiss me right now!

Luanne: (Smiling) Okay!

Miley: Gross!

Oliver: (Pointing) That's Miley.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Hannah Montana: (Singing the National Anthem) Oh say can you see? By the dawn's early lights? Through yonder window breaks…

(Stares looking very embarrassed)

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Miley: (About an embarrassing sweater her dad gave to her) Tonight, it will mysteriously fall into the barbeque pit!  
Lily: But what if it doesn't burn?

Miley: Please, I'll chop it up and EAT it if I have to!  
Robbie Ray: Miley, come out here! I have something to show you!

Miley: If it's the matching pants, you're eating it with me!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Robbie Ray: (On his cell) We're rehearsing to meet the queen!

(The person on his phone talks)  
Robbie Ray: No, not Latifah! The queen of England!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Lily: But the mall has cut clothes!  
Miley: (Trying to convince Lily to come to the beach) But the beach has cute boys!  
Lily: To the beach!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (The rat is playing the piano)  
Jackson: Dad, you've GOT to get rid of it!

Robbie Ray: You just CAN'T kill a rat with that kind of talent! Hey Linda, do you know "Achey, Breaky Heart"?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Becca Waller: Hey, wait! WHY were you in my gym locker?  
Miley in a chicken costume: Because I'm a baaaaad chicken!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Lily: GIVE ME AN N! GIVE ME AN O! WHAT'S THAT SPELL? No.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Oliver: Stop staring at me! I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Jake Fan: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JAKE RYAN!

Jake: I guess my disguise didn't work.

Miley: Shocker!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM Lily: You don't know how to act!  
Miley: What are you talking about? I ACT like I'm not Hannah Montana. I ACT like Oliver's jokes are funny. And yesterday I ACTED like I liked that sweater you wore.

Lily: You what?!

Miley: I loved it; I was ACTING! Or was I?

**Next up will be Phil Of The Future! Please R and R!**


	2. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
